


Ray of Light

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Happy, M/M, Moonridge 2007, Romance, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair adores Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray of Light

Ray of Light

By Patt

 

For PatK

Word Prompt: Light

Word count: 262

 

I would never tell anyone that Jim was my ray of light because first of all, it would embarrass him, secondly he would probably smack me on the back of the head and thirdly, it’s something I like to keep to myself. 

 

Every time I watch him, I see the hope that comes from everything he does and says and I find it just adds to the ray of light notion. He truly is a blessing. He’s such a good man, and I’m not just saying that because he’s my lover. I’m saying that because everyone thinks he’s a good man, not just me. 

 

The man opens the door for women of all ages, hell he even opens the doors for guys. He’s such a gentlemen; it isn’t even funny. Each time I watch him, I fall in love all over again. 

 

We’re out at the station and no one says a word because, one-they’re afraid of him, two-he’s just such a sweetie, you can’t dislike him and three-he’s the new poster man of gay life. He’s not afraid to show his feelings in front of anyone and he doesn’t care what people say. He’s that strong. Like I said, he’s my ray of light. 

 

The only problem with him being like this is that everyone is crazy about him and I want him all to myself. But I guess I’ll get used to sharing. 

 

Yes, Jim Ellison is my light, my hope and my dreams that came true. I love him madly. 

 

Get your own ray of light, I’m not sharing. 

 

The end


End file.
